Words Not Spoken
by LaughingFreak
Summary: Go to hell."/ "If you come with me."/ "Kill me if you want, if you can do it." AU and Vampirism.


**Author's Note:** This is my second ShikaxGaara fic and it's AU as well as in Gaara's POV. This is also my longest oneshot ever. Enjoy.

**Rated:** M

**Pairings:** ShikamaruxGaara, minor OrochimaruxSasori

**Summary:** "Go to hell."/ "If you come with me."/ "Kill me if you want, if you can do it." AU and Vampirism.

**Warnings:** Lemon. OOC a little to fit the way I was going with the story.

**Words Not Spoken**

My throat clenched tightly, the pain almost unbearable for my lungs that ached for air and my body that cried for the nutrition that it needed. I clutched at my chest, swaying as I walked, trying to keep myself balanced. All around me was the color of blood and my fangs protruded lustfully for the crimson liquid I hungered for. The moon in the sky seemed to be laughing down at me as I searched hungrily on for food.

The foul scent of garbage penetrated my nose and I about stumbled over my own feet beneath me. In the short period of time of not being able to drink blood from people, only a week, my body started to cause my body pain in the most inhuman ways for not giving it food. There was no way for me to control my blood lust at that very moment, so when the smell of it wafted into my nostrils I held nothing back from my vampiric side, letting it go freely to my prey.

It didn't matter whether it was a man or a woman as long as the blood seeped into my mouth. Everything was a blur to me as I saw the prey I was looking for standing at the entrance of an alleyway talking on her cell phone. A small smirk played on my lips as I hurriedly grabbed her, my hand covering her mouth before she could even stutter a noise as her cell phone crashed to the ground. I dragged her into the darkness of the alleyway, careful to not make noise. With her head forced to be tilted back by my demanding pull, I sunk my teeth in the most sensitive part of the neck and when I did so I felt the most uphoric feeling.

The muscles in my body began to reliquish it's painful hold as I mewled, taking in as much blood at a time as possible, fueling my body with the delicious thick liquid it so wanted. I have had no problems in killing the people I prayed upon for nuriousment. It was in my blood even before I became this creature because in my past life I had killed for a living, an assassin if you will. Never have I had mercy or feelings that gave me guilt that stopped me from my hunt to kill. If anything, the fear and the looks of my kills as they took their last breaths was what fueled me in the act of the reaper.

As the woman's struggles began to recede into a deathlike limp I released her mouth and brought her closer against my own body to have a better access to her blood. Her blood eventually ran dry after I finally drank her empty and I dropped her onto the pavement, wipping the blood off my chin as I stood to my feet. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end when I felt another presscence in the vicinity. I readied myself for an assault as I turned around to face my intruder, my glare hard.

"So this is what has happened to you." The intruder said nonchalantly, his tone almost bored-like.

The voice registered quickly in my mind and the tension in my body disappeared almost immediately. "What are you doing here, Shikamaru Nara?" I asked in a growl, tensing up just a little in case of any foul play.

He walked into the light, though he had no need to because with my heightened senses I could see him just fine and he asked, "You want to go talk over coffee? My place is just around the corner." He wore simple brown trousers, a loose button-down white dress shirt that was untucked, and a pair of old-looking brown shoes; his hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and a loop earring for each ear.

Looking back at the dead woman then back at the man before me I striaghtened up and walked up to him, waiting for him to lead the way. Shikamaru smiled lazily at me and then turned around to walk me to his place. What shocked me was that he was willing to turn his back on someone that could kill him faster than he could possibly figure out what happened. Did he really trust me enough to have his back to me? He must have some confidence in the fact that I haven't attacked yet and that in itself must allow him to do what I was questioning about.

As we walked, I kept an eye on my surroundings, never letting my guard fall. In the little time it took to get there I felt his gaze trail over to me for small moments until he regained himself and focused on the task of getting to his home. A couple times when I caught him staring at me at a side glance I would glare at him and he would avert his eyes back to ground ahead. He seemed to try to keep it that way, but continued to fail miserably. Though, I knew he was trying to answer questions he had for me himself. He wouldn't be able to. He's a genius, but you can't answer everything by yourself no matter how smart you are.

We walked until we reached an apartment complex, nothing too expensive and nothing too broken down, but something that seemed to suit him in his personality. After climbing the four flights of stairs and entering the apartment that the man lived in, I noticed that everything happened to fit his taste for simplicity. There was nothing extravagent about the apartment; there was the basics of househeld furnishings and appliances, a couple shogi and go boards, and a couple bookshelves of books that the man has probably read over more times than can possibly be counted.

"You want any coffee or aren't vampires able to drink and eat regular mortal food?" Shikamaru asked, his tone almost a slight bit teasing. I glared at him and shook my head. He moved to the kitchen to make his coffee and as he began brewing the coffee, he said, "Have a seat on the couch. I'll be with you in a moment."

Holding back the sigh I wanted to release, I went over to the said furniture and took a seat, crossing both my arms and legs. The couch was comfortable enough I suppose, but not something I'd waste money on. The room is dimly lit by the lamp on the otherside of the couch, but I was sure that was going to change when my host came into the room. Why invite me into your home when I could be of so much danger? He certainly was a fool...

He took a seat next to me, coffee in hand. He leaned over and turned the lamp up another notch for his satisfaction and then situated himself comfortably in his seat, bringing his coffee into his hands to have a drink and putting it back down when he was done with his sips. "How've you been?" he asked.

"I'm alive." I answered tightly. "Get to the point of the matter, Nara."

He sighed and shook his head. "You left because of your vampirism? Why?"

I glared at him. "That's none of your business."

"It is when you just leave me in our house, no trace of where you were going or could be found at. I wouldn't have minded taking care of you still." he retorted back.

I snorted at that. "You couldn't have helped me."

Shikamaru groaned, a bit annoyed with me, but I didn't care. It was silent between us, neither of us speaking to the other. The only thing that was said Shikamaru grumbling about how bothersome I was and I just rolled my eyes. He found everything to bothersome. Everything that's bothersome to him was not my fault seeing as how lazy the man could be. The things he thought was bothersome was his problem, not mine.

After a few more moments of silence, he said, "I still love you, Gaara, whether you like it or not. I do. You can't scare me away like your victims because I won't run. I know you too well."

I snapped my head at him and my glare hardened. "Go to hell."

He smirked at me. "If you come with me."

My fists clenched onto my arms and my lips curl into a snarl, my glare still holding strong. "I can kill you."

He leaned back against the arm of the couch, an eyebrow raised in curiousity, almost mocking me. "You can, but you won't. But if you want to prove me wrong, then," he opened his button down shirt completely, tilting his head back enticingly, "Kill me if you want, if you can do it."

My body wanted to move, to attack his ever inviting neck, but I held my seat, and eventually I averted my hard gaze. I could hear him chuckling to himself about being 'correct' and that was enough to set me off. No sooner as he was to saying something I was on top of him, my fangs protruding from my lips as I snarled down at him, my hands on either shoulder, pinning him down so hard he may bruise. He was caught off guard by the assault and for a moment there was a flicker of fear, but the disappeared as quickly as it appeared. I smirked a little. I knew he wasn't completely unafraid of me.

I was about to get off until I felt hands grab onto my waist, stopping, caught off guard by the sudden intimate contact. He looked up at me, and this time, in the eyes as he said in a voice barely above whisper, knowing full well that the man on top of him could hear him, "I told you," One of his hands roaming up my back to my neck then to the back of my head and entangled his fingers in my hair, pulling me down mere centimeters from his lips, his minty breath hitting me full throttle, "You can't do it. There's something stopping you and I know what that is. Do you? Or do you need me to show you?"

The heart in my chest quickened as I heard him speak with his breath clogging most of my senses from reality, the reality that told me to get away and run far away from here, form him, but when the space closed between us as our lips touched in a heated kiss, that reality was shoved away in the back of my mind. I closed my eyes and fell into it, my resistance level decreasing the longer I stayed like that with him and even so, with that in my mind, I began to care very little about everything, but not forgetting my place. At least not too much...

His tongue trailed over my lips, begging for entrance, and I opened my mouth to let him explore. As his tongue explored the cavern of my mouth I would engage my own in battle with his for dominance, letting him win every now and then to suck on his tongue. Eventually, the need for air had finally conquered us, leaving us breathy. The lust in his eyes mirrored my own as we stared at each other a bit hungrily, and he smirked then said, "See?"

It was hard for me to manage a glare, but I tried as hard as I could to do so anyway, though I only earned a chuckle. "I can kill you, I'm just currently distracted."

"Mhm...Lets go to my room. The couch can only be comfortable for so long." he said as he sat up, bringing me with him. He got up and walked to the direction of his bedroom, but I stayed seated there. Noticing I hadn't followed him, he looked back and said, "You coming or are you going to be bothersome and have me bring you?" He disappeared into a room and for a moment the thought of leaving right now seemed convenient at the moment, but I felt drawn to follow him. I knew what was going to happen and that wasn't something I expected at all in my visit.

Once I stood up, I quickly found his room and just decided to follow my primal instincts. When I made it in there I was caught by surpirse when I found myself being carried in his arms to the bed and squeaked once I was on it when I felt he lips claim my own again. This time he made himself comfortable on top of me, leaning me back onto the bed, my head on a pillow. I wrapped my arms around his neck, immediately getting rid of the rubber band that held his hair to have it fall into my fingers, so I could grab a hold of it.

When the kiss broke he made his way down my jawline to my neck then made his way back up again, his hands rising up my torso to feel the skin beneath the shirt, eventually he pulled it over my head to finally have it out of his way. I arched my back beneath his finger tips and mewled as he kissed every part of my skin available to him, and he found it enjoyable that when he took one of my nipples into his mouth and teethed it teasingly I would writhe in pleasure and gasp. He didn't leave the other one unattended because as soon as he was satisfied with the other he was onto the next one.

The way he made me feel that night I realized that I needed him, wanted him, and that it had been way too long since I've had him do that to me. He trailed down my torso once again, that time going all the way down to the waist band of my pants and kissed my clothing covered member. I whined when he decided to not give it more attention than that, but was quickly silenced by the crushing of our lips. Not fully satisfied, I undid his trousers and slid them off to stroke what I was after. He was fully hard and I smirked into the kiss as I brought my hips up to grind with his hardness, and earned a moan.

He broke away and kicked the rest of clothing off along with his shoes then lowered himself to the waist band of my jeans. Quickly, he undid my jeans and took off everything else along with it, the offending articals tossed somewhere across the room. My erection very prominent and when he kissed the very tip of it my back arched and my fists clenched tightly onto the sheets as I moaned into the darkness of the room, only the moonlight being a form of visibility. He kissed it a couple times more before he kissed me, then he moved away.

Before I could even have protested about his disappearance he was already back and he had a bottle with him. I figured out what it was rather quickly and I watched as he covered his fingers in the oil, bucking my hips every now and then to show my impatience. I wanted him and I wanted him now. He only chuckled and held my hips firmly on the bed. When he penetrated his finger into me I didn't see it coming, writhing under him in pleasure, a moan escaping from my parted lips. He soon entered the next finger and then one last one after that, just so I could be prepared. Eventually, he pulled them out.

I opened my legs more for him, inviting him, and he grabbed onto my hips to position himself. After what felt like forever he finally pushed into me until he was all the way in to his hilt. I grabbed onto his shoulders and once he knew I was ready, he took himself out and began to thrust into me at a steady pace. The pleasure that shot through my body was amazing and even though I hated to admit it, I missed that man above me sometimes. The way he'd made me feel loved when no one else was willing to give that to me. He wasn't like anybody else because if he was I wouldn't be here.

I'd already be gone, the body dead with no blood left in it.

"Shi...Shikamaru.." I moaned as our bodies rocked together, my head tilted back onto the pillow as I moaned his name again, though louder than the last.

He groaned my name and I knew we both weren't going to last much longer. I gripped his shoulders tightly, almost made them bleed, as a way of telling him that I was near my climax. He took heed to that and grabbed onto my throbbing member and stroked as he thrusted continuously, his thrusts faster while he pumped me at a steady pace. It drove me crazy until I had finally came with the man above me, both of us calling each other's name.

_Shikamaru walked over to me, yawning as he took my hand in his and took me along with him on his stroll. I sighed and looked up at the buildings around us, most pretty nice, mostly for that could afford the expensive taxes. It didn't matter to me though. Houses and buildings were never things I had worried about. I didn't need to have a roof over my head to feel safe. I am not one of those people that couldn't survive in the cold world. I knew survival._

_I was surprised at how well he handled finding out about me being an assassin. Most would be appauled by the matter or would have cowered in fear, but no. Not Shikamaru. All he did was shrug and said that he expected that I was in that occupation, he figured I'd be in no other seeing as how my personality was. And with that, we continued on with our date at the time. That was two years ago._

_As we travelled around the city, my fingers twitched every now and then at what I heard people say about us as we walked by them, my thoughts going striaght to the gun in my holster under my trench coat and the blade that stayed hidden in my combat boots. Shikamaru didn't seem to pay any mind to the degrading whispers as he seemed to search for something. I came to find out that he was in search of some place for the two of us could eat at, bringing me into a quiet coffee shop that he regularly attended._

_We had a seat at a table, releasing our grips on the other's hands as we seated. I watched him as he ordered us both coffee, no menu needed for him, and then he turned back to look back at me. "Gaara, this may be a bad time to ask, but I was wondering if you'd want to move in with me?" he asked, placing his chin on his palm while his elbow rested on the table._

_"Why?" I asked, not really sure what to make of this. I know that what he had meant by 'bad time' was because of my siblings having been caught in their incestuous affair by our father. Things were rough around there and my father already didn't approve of my homosexual affairs with Shikamaru, so we both knew that it could get bad with my father already in a rage. We'd just be adding fuel to the fire. It's not that I couldn't handle myself, it was Shikamaru that I knew could get hurt._

_The waitress came back with our coffees and then left when he thanked her. Before answering my question, he took a sip of his drink and added a bit of cream into the mix and stirring it. He brought his attention back to me and said, "Well, we've been dating for almost seven years and seeing as how we can't get married even if we wanted to I thought this would be good for the both of us. Besides, I know you've been itching to get away from your old man since he has you in his grips."_

_I glared at him. "He does not have me controlled."_

_He rolled his eyes. "He does or else you wouldn't still be living there at the age of twenty. If anything, he's the one person you truly fear and the only person you won't kill because you know that he could easily have his bodyguard, who has a whole life of experiences in protection and assassination, to take your life."_

_My glare hardened and my eyes averted to the table as I stayed silent._

_He continued, taking my hand into his as he did so, "Gaara, I understand that it's hard for people to get away from this situation. He's abused you many times over and over again just because you were his 'favorite' child, but you're strong enough to escape from his hold. If you can take someone's life with no mercy and feel absolutely nothing afterwards then you can do this."_

_"When?" I asked, my eyes still on the table._

_I sensed him smile a little. "Right now if you want. We'll have to pick up your stuff though."_

_"No," I said, my gaze meeting his, no longer in a glare, "We're leaving them there. I can replace everything later. I'm not going back."_

_He shrugged and I removed my hand from his grasp to drink my own coffee. After a few minutes of idle chat we left the shop, leaving the money on the table as we headed to his house, my new home._

The smell of food had wokened me up. It took me a minute to gather my thoughts to figure out that the reason I was in bed alone was because Shikamaru had decided to make a meal. I sat up and winced a little, but sat up anyhow, keeping the sheet on my waist. The room was dark and no sunshine came in. In fact, it seemed to be that way all throughout the apartment. I smiled slightly, a trigger called appreciation causing it to have appeared on my lips. He was generous enough to have the sunlight not penetrate through any openings so it wouldn't hurt me.

I looked at the clock on the nightstand. One o'clock in the afternoon. Quickly, I found my clothes and left to shower myself, keeping the bathroom door open as I started the shower. The water finally reached my temperature I climbed in and hummed a little as the water washed over my skin. The goosebumps left skin quickly and the steam from the shower was already greatly trying to fill the room, but couldn't because of the opened door.

I took the soap and began to use it to clean myself. This wasn't like the house we lived in, but it had still reminded so much of it at the same time. Both places had the feel of simplicity and didn't hold any valuables that could be stolen with the exception of a computer used for his job. I figured it would probably be like that in his home. It was...nice...

Once I had turned the shower off after I cleaned myself thoroughly, I found a towel that was clean on top of the toilet--Shikamaru must've put it there while I had basked in the warm water without having paid any mindto my surroundings--and dried myself off, then getting dressed as the smell of food wafted along my nostrils. It didn't take long and I left for the kitchen, taking a seat at the table, unable to resist the urge of not acting like things had been like before. He wore casual clothing and he had his hair back up. The food he placed in front of me with the coffee smelt pretty good. I didn't really need it, but it doesn't harm me either.

He took a seat in front of me with his own meal and coffee and began eating. After starring at my food for a bit and being urged to go ahead and eat it, I followed his lead. We ate in silence and I couldn't help, but wonder why he was doing this? Didn't he have someone new by now, someone healthier than myself? He was a smart man, so it wasn't impossible. But by the looks he was giving me he probably didn't. "Should you be treating me so nicely? Don't you have someone new?" I asked, taking a drink of my coffee.

"Ino won't mind." he said nonchalantly.

My eyes hardened into a glare as I stared at him. "Who's Ino?"

"Just some girl I'm seeing." he answered calmly, bringing his eyes up to meet mine.

"You're gay." I said.

He shrugged, suddenly losing interest in his food. "Mom's idea. She thinks that if I date a few girls I'll eventually find out that me being gay was just a faze and I'll be with women instead of men. It was too bothersome to argue or fight her, so I just went with it. Besides, since I'm thirty-five she can't really keep that much of an eye on me since she's so far away. " He took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up, inhaling through the stick. "She knows I'm gay anyways. Ino's just playing along with me."

I scrunched my nose in distaste, suddenly losing all appetite. "You still smoke those forsaken things."

Shikamaru found it funny how I didn't ask, but stated that comment, and he only leaned back in the chair, exhaling an air of smoke. "Yeah... A pretty hard habit to break, but it's too bothersome to do so anyways so I don't worry about it." He inhaled and then exhaled. "So, do vampires ever have problems with people caring about others getting with the same gender?"

"No." I answered simply.

He looked up a little towards the ceiling and smiled a little. "Sounds good to me. Maybe being a vampire wouldn't be so bad..."

I glared at him, but didn't say anything. He stood to his feet and took both our dishes into the sink, leaving them for later. I stood to my feet and immediately had my lips taken over by the other man's, his hands cupping my face and my tongue instinctively dancing with his as I hold onto his upper arms. He tasted of cigarettes and even though I hated the smell of them I loved the way they tasted on his lips. It was like an extra touch of sin. He nipped at my bottom lip, earning a moan to pass from my lips before he broke away, his hands lowering to my arms then my hands. "I missed you, Gaara. I really did." he confessed quietly, giving me a chaste kiss.

It took quite a bit for me to keep the overwhelming feeling of compassion and love from rearing it's ugly head, but he knew all too well that I was feeling that way. He smiled warmly and gave me another quick kiss, "Don't leave me again, Gaara. I love you too much for you to disappear on me once more."

Squashing every bit of those ugly emotions some more, I turned my head and whispered, "I can leave when I want."

The look in his eyes told me he knew that all too well, but he was going to stop that as much as possible. He'd do so many things for me no matter how bothersome it may seem to him. I was worth everything to him. He nodded silently and pulled away from me, heading to pick his cell phone and keys up before going to the door. "I'm going to a friend's house to help them with their drama. I'll be back later, at least by nightfall so you could get more sleep." I heard the door click open. "I love you, Gaara." Then he was gone, the door locking behind him.

Never have I told him that I loved him and everytime he said those words I would just stay like a statue and not respond.

Taking my leave from that room, I tread over to the bookshelf to find something to do. All the books dealt with either strategy, cooking, or other sorts of nonfiction novels that dealt with the sciences and history. None of which I had any interest in. I found myself sighing, not a bit surprised by that. His tastes didn't always resmble my own, so I decided to take the idea of getting more sleep than I had. Laying myself on the couch I forced myself to relax, suddenly tense once I knew Shikamaru's prescence was gone. I shut my eyes and quickly fell into sleep.

_It had only been a month since I had movened into Shikamaru's place and things are normal, a routine had been set within the first week as if we were married. For some reason it didn't bug me that much and when either one of us would come home it felt natural. There was common grounds between us and we contentedly went on with our lives together._

_Shikamaru never minded that I sometimes came home covered in blood. He would take in my look, blood covering certain parts of my body and checking to see if I've had a limp in my step or if I have any other physical wounds. If I didn't have any sort of injury then he would come and kiss me lovingly and led me to the bathroom to help clean me up. If I had injuries he would treat me, cleaning as he went, and put me to bed cuddling with me._

_Life was normal._

_The night was calm and the full, luminous moon high in the sky. Sounds of the city surrounded me as I took back alleyways back home so no one could see the blood that would stain to me. My steps echoed through the paths I would walk along and rats scurried around the dumpsters. I was taking a short cut tonight, the more secluded way that hardly anyone ever dared to tread upon, the blood on me no longer dripping from my kill._

_"You look absolutely delectable."_

_I spunned around, taking my gun out and aiming it at the intruder, glaring menacingly. I couldn't really see him since he stood in the dark, but I felt him there and it made me wary, an almost evil vibe coming from his very esscence. The man chuckled and stepped out of the darkness and into the moonlight, every bit of himself revealed to me. The man wore black trousers and dress shirt that was nicely tucked in and buttoned all the way up with the same colored trench coat, and a pair of matching shoes. His hair layed flatly onto his shoulders and his face took on an almost sinister look._

_He didn't frighten me._

_He smirked, his eyes twinkling of something I couldn't quite put my finger on. "I've been watching you, young man, and I can't help but find you enticing. So enticing in fact that I decided to have you for myself." He came closer to me and I shot at his shoulder, making him hiss but came up behind me somehow. His arms wrapped around me, one around my waist and the other around my shoulders with his hand playing with my neck. I shivered unvolunteeringly at the contact and couldn't help but curse myself._

_"Let go of me." I seethed, struggling to get out from his grasp, but he only tightened his grip around me and tilted my head back._

_He licked my neck affectionately and then kissed it. "You smell delicious, but I can't drink you all up. I'll take a little." I was confused by what he had said, but didn't really get a chance to try and figure it out before I felt a pierce to my neck. I gasped and winced a bit from the pain as he drank from me, my blood being taken from me. A vampire... That's what he was... I wanted Shikamaru. I wanted Shikamaru because I couldn't bring myself to move from my frozen state._

_But I didn't want him here to see this at the same time._

_The man pulled away from me, licking up the remaining blood from coming out. He shifted behind me and I didn't know what he was doing, but then it had dawned upon me. He was going to finish the process. My struggles started back up again, but to no avail was I able to get away from him, he held me firmly in place until he turned me to face him, making me gasp as his lips crashed into mine. His tongue entering into my mouth along with his own blood that he was forcing me to swallow._

_That man was giving me a life filled with more blood than the one the one I already had._

_That man was giving me an eternity of life that I knew I would have to share with him._

_That man was forcefully giving me something I never wanted._

_The taste of the blood was becoming familiar to me and I wanted more by the time he pulled away after giving all the blood he had in his mouth. It didn't seem to suffice me enough, I wanted, no, needed more blood. My throat felt like it was beginning to constrict and my air was starting to become hard for me to take in without choking. My new body was on fire as it ached and cried for the blood I so desperately needed. I fell to my knees clutching my chest in agony and the man before me, my maker, watched me._

_He bent down to meet my blood-red gaze and smirked to see how hungry I was as he caressed my cheek. My hatred for the man only grew, but I could only feel my hunger override that emotion. Another pair of footsteps sounded through the back alleyway and I knew that since the man touching me was not moving it was a companion. That person kneeled in front of me, a dead body in his hands, and I found myself almost staring at a mirror image of myself. The only differences in appearance was our eyes and his age and he wore mostly the same thing as the man cupping my cheek._

_The mirror image of myself stared at me, indifferent as he gazed into my hungry eyes, and then layed the body in front of me. Without any hesitation of any sort, my vampiric instincts had me on the body and drinking the blood from the neck of it. I gulped the crimson into my mouth and as I devoured that body's blood my maker stroked my hair and the back of my neck affectionately. The pain of guilt filled me as I thought back to Shikamaru. I stomped that emotion from going any further as I feasted, getting filled steadily._

_"That's right. Drink all the blood, leave none behind." The serpentine-like man cooed. Once I was filled and the body was completely drained of all drops of blood, I went to wipe the rest of the blood off my lips, but had my wrist stopped and the tongue of my mirror image licking the rest off. I stayed still as if paralyzed by the sudden intimate contact. The man stood to his feet once done, the other doing the same._

_I looked up at the two men. Both sensing that brought their gazes to me. "I am your maker. You can call me Orochimaru." He turned his back and began walking, but stopped when he knew he wasn't following. _

_I glared at both men and said, "I'm not going anywhere with you two."_

_My look-a-like just stared at me and replied, "You know nothing. If don't come with us you'll die."_

_Orochimaru sighed. "Sasori, if you must, drag him by force. We are not leaving the boy behind."_

_The man named Sasori did start dragging me and I couldn't get out of his grasp. He was much stronger than me even when I had my vampiric powers. He dragged me along while walking beside the man called Ororchimaru. "I will never understand your fascination with young men. You already have Sasuke." Sasori pointed out to his companion, but I had no clue on what they spoke of._

_The older man smirked and stared at his companion at the corner of his eye. "My love, Sasuke is my little slave and student. This young man, named Gaara from what you've told me, I transformed for you, so you could have a slave and student as well. He's a gift."_

_A 'gift'?_

My eyes shot open as I shot out of the couch and onto my feet, the hairs on my skin standing on end. There was a chuckle from the darkness and I glared into the darkest spot of the room. Something else shot through my senses, but I reacted too slow. Next thing I knew my arms were held together by someone's strong hold behind my back and my front body pressed harshly against the wall, a lamp knocking over and breaking onto the floor. When I opened my eyes I sought out who my intruders were and in front of me stood my maker and my master: Orochimaru and Sasori. That meant Sasuke had me pinned. I growled.

Another soft chuckle sounded. Orochimaru. "Now, now, Gaara. We've just come to speak with you."

"You can't stay here. You belong to us." Sasori said indifferently.

Orochimaru smirked. "And since you ran away we have to punish you and for your punishment we want you to drink from your lover."

I glared harder than I ever have before at that man and my hatred and anger emitted from me, and he only laughed. "Never." I told him. The one person I could drink from was Shikamaru. Sasuke shoved me harder against the wall and my body groaned in complaint. The serpentine-like man was behind me and began nipping my earlobe happily. When I tried to struggle Sasuke only held me down more firmly to the wall.

The man stopped nibbling my ear, but stayed there as close as he wanted, his breath breezing over it. "Well, we could always have you watch as the three of us devour him. Either way, you're coming back with us. I'm just trying to be generous."

Keys could heard outside the door. "Make your decision. We'll be watching in the darkness." he said before the three of them disappeared from human sight, but I knew they were near by. I was startled a bit when I heard the keys get tossed onto the entrance table. Arms wrapped around me like I knew they would and a kiss to the back of my head caused guilt to spread. I leaned into his embrace and tried to calm myself, but I knew this was going to be one of the few emotions I was going to feel.

Sensing my sorrow, Shikamaru asked, "What's wrong, Gaara?"

I couldn't have brought myself to tell him, so I didn't. My heart swelled with despair and I swallowed back the tears from falling down my cheeks at that moment. I whispered for only he could hear what I said, "I love you, Shika." Before he could possibly say anything else to me I turned around and impaled his neck with my fangs, drinking his blood until there was nothing left. I heard his blood drain from him as I dranked and felt his body go cold beneath my finger tips. I watched as you paled and watched as your shocked face slowly became one of death consuming it. Tears fell down my cheeks because I figured you deserved to have my tears fall for you. I loved you so much, I may not have shown it, but I do.

There was laughter and sneering coming from the evil men that have brought me that sadness and despair.

That day, my heart died.

* * *

**That's it! The END! I actually worked really hard on this. It took 2-3 days for me to finish this, but it is done. I'm actually really happy with this, which doesn't happen often. If you've read my other stories you can tell I'm not really happy with any of them because usually I say they suck. This is different for me though. Usually, I'm not very good with writing anything dealing with vampirism. I love reading them, but struggle with writing them. This is the first vampire story I've written that I've finished. **

**Anyways, review please. I need it for this one to see if this worked well.**

**Arigatou.**


End file.
